This Means War
by Platypuses-love-rock
Summary: AU Katara and Sokka have just lost their father and now have to live with there Gran-gran in California of course this means new school new drama and a kind next door neihgbor who has the most infururating nephew main pairing Zutara pairing chaos otherwis
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Zutara and is probably going to be really crappy but I'll do my best

It was just another day when my life changed nothing special. Well, not at first. I lived at a military base with my brother and dad. It was in Afghanistan, most people have forgotten that we're still waging war there but my family hasn't. This was the real war on terrorism, the search for Osama Bin Laden. My father was a captain in the Navy working side by side with my best friend's dad.

My best friend was Yue. She was also my brother's girlfriend, small world huh? She had blonde almost white hair and was tan as anybody else here. You get the picture. I guess I'm stalling you came here to hear the nitty-gritty stuff right?

So like I said it was a normal day when Bato walked in. He was dressed in all black as usual. He had been injured while in battle not bad enough for them to send him home but bad enough that he got stuck with Reaper duty.

The air was frozen as he surveyed the single room of the on-base school. Everyone was waiting to see who those sorrow filled eyes would land on, well almost everyone. There were some who had already had a visit from an injured soldier. Then there was me, I had gotten the role of the on-base counselor so I was preparing for my next patient. Then I heard the class gasp I looked up and followed Bato's gaze. It fell on the desk in between Yue and me.

Sokka. No please be a mistake. Bato's eyes moved again until they had captured mine. The class was silent as they waited for me to burst out crying many ready to return the favor of a comforting hand.

I stood up eyes dry and said in a voice as devoid of emotion as it would get "We should go pack."

Sokka stood and followed me out the door. As soon as we were back in the privacy of our own tent tears began to fall from his eyes. I reached out and hugged him close, he was all I had left. I knew what would happen next. We would be shipped back to America to live with a woman we had only met at our mother's funeral.

The tears wouldn't come out though I had cried before. It was like this when Mom died I felt to empty to cry even though that's all I wanted to do. I wanted to fall on the floor and cry till I was dehydrated.

But I couldn't. So I remained strong for Sokka instead. Gently rubbing his back as he soaked my shirt through with tears that I wished I could shed.

/

The house was blue. It was two stories tall and blue. I always liked the color blue. My favorite color was white but I liked the color blue just as much.

We were in California at the front stoop of my Gran-gran's house. She lived in some name-less town half way in between Ba Sing Se (L.A.) and Omashu (San Francisco) and an hour's drive away from the beach. It was ok the place I would have loved to come to when Dad was done with his service. Well I guess you could say he was done I mean he wasn't doing anything more. I got my wish, there I was. I would have given anything to be back on that military-base.

"Well let's go," Sokka said with a sigh "We can't stand out here all day."

He knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered it. She looked just as sad as I felt but attempted a smile and a joke. "We gotta stop meeting like this."

I chuckled and put on my best smile. "Hello Gran-gran, nice to see you again."

She saw through it like I always use to see through my peer's best smiles. Funny isn't it how quickly roles change. "Please, please I have some company, your new next door neighbors." Haru was my old next door neighbor, I miss him.

She led us to her living room where a man about her age sat next to a boy that looked to be about Sokka's age with a huge scar on one side of his face. People probably stared a lot; I barely saw it I was used to scars. "Iroh I'd like you to meet my grandchildren Sokka and Katara. Sokka, Katara this is Iroh and his nephew Zuko."

"Nice to meet you." I tried my smile again while shaking their hands. Iroh saw through it as well as Gran-gran did but Zuko, well, I could have sworn I saw a flash of jealousy in those molten eyes.

There you go tell me if you like it if not don't read it. So yeah like I need to know what I should make my background ships. Well what the end result should be, of course one-sided Tokka and Kataang are a given it wouldn't be A:TLA if there wasn't, so VOTE for your ship and I will at least sneak it in there.

Platypuses Love Rock


	2. Music Battles

Ok chapter two

Ok chapter two. Keep on casting in the votes I know how the middles going to go, but the end is up to you peoples. Oh by the way if I owned ATLA then Mai would have been a total bitch and like Sokka would save the day with his army of friendly mushrooms!! Also Aang would be blonde because he looks like he'd be blonde.

I woke up that morning and almost panicked when I didn't hear the far off explosions and gunshots or see the hot desert sun coming through the tent then I remembered the heart wrenching news and felt myself go numb inside. My only thought was 'No more Dad' over and over. I didn't want to think about how he …left us.

I was so caught up in my musing I didn't even realize the I had gotten dressed washed my face eaten breakfast and now followed my brother next door where Zuko was waiting in his uncle's hybrid "You take shot gun I don't like that dude."

I turned to Sokka shocked and slightly ashamed. If he thought someone was dangerous he would make sure to keep me away from that person if he was prejudiced or jealous of someone he put me in between the person. "Sokka you shouldn't be so quick to pass judgment."

"Why not, did you see the look on his face last night he was quick to pass judgment on us," Sokka shouted back.

"Shh he'll hear you. Now if him passing quick judgment bugs you then you shouldn't stoop to his level. It's called being a hypocrite." Sokka opened his mouth to reply then closed it and repeated this action several times as we got into the car.

"What's up with him?" Zuko asked eyebrows raised. I faked a humorous smile and shrugged. Zuko sighed and started the car beginning the journey to our new lives.

"Katara?" Sokka's voice sounded a bit small.

"Yeah Sokka?"

"Don't talk to any boys and, and if anyone gives you any trouble come to me if you can't find me then, then um find Zuko." You might think I rolled my eyes but instead I wore a small genuine smile.

"Don't worry Sokka, we've lived the past four years in a war zone I think we can survive high school." I decided to leave out all the little adventures we'd had.

"YEAH! What with all that we've been through together this should be a breeze. Wait but uh Katara we've only lived in a war zone for three years."

I giggled my first genuine giggle in days and the other two occupants noticed. "You're forgetting middle school."

As Sokka laughed his agreement I caught Zuko's eye he was giving me a questionable look 'still envious scar face'. I flashed him a fake smile and hoped it looked genuine to the not-so-insightful boy. He must have learned the difference because he gave me that look Mom used to give Sokka when she caught him lying.

I thought he was going to call me out on it but instead he said "We're here."

I felt myself go numb again. This was why I hate being depressed it makes it harder for me to express myself. I feel sad numb, anger numb, fear numb. But what could I do besides stand tall and use this inner ice to stay strong.

"Katara, one more thing," Sokka said ", don't leave me."

"Don't worry I won't I need someone to lean on don't I" At the sound of this strength flooded back into Sokka and he began to march towards the school me at his heels. We were almost there when Zuko cleared his throat.

"Do you two have any idea where the office is?"

Sokka deflated like a balloon. I felt the inner ice melt away and another giggle escaped my lips. I noticed Sokka smile and re-inflate while Zuko frowned just a bit less.

My first class was Symphony I learned this was where all the drama happened. How could it not, all the popular people from each social group were put in first period symphony? At this school symphony was a requirement to increase the number of kids who got to college.

(Interlude: Fire is woodwinds like sax and flute

Water is strings like bass cello viola and violin

Earth is drums and other percussion

Air is brass like French horns or tubas

Non-benders sing or conduct)

Before we left for Afghanistan I played the bass, cello and viola. About a year ago some school thought that instead of sending medical supplies or Christmas cards they would donate instruments. This included the bass. Nobody really knew what to do with the instruments so I was able to use the bass whenever I wanted. My other instrumental skills became a bit rusty. 'Bass it is.'

Sokka, who had this class too, decided to be a conductor, with another glance around the room I saw Zuko pick up a sax while a girl that looked like him sat in the flute section chatting to two chiors girls. Laughter drew my attention to the back of the room where a bald freshman prepared his French-horn in the drum's section while chatting with a girl that looked blind who was setting up a full drum set.

I walked to the teacher Mr. Pakku and waited for him to finish what he was doing when he was done he gave me an impatient look. "Have you decided what you're going to play?"

"Yes sir I would like to play the bass, please." At my request he raised an eyebrow before glancing at the empty spot where the basses should have been.

"What gender are you?" That was the last thing I expected him to say. I know I'm a bit rough around the edges but it's obvious I'm a girl.

"Um I'm a uh girl sir," He nodded before continuing on.

"Sorry I didn't expect such a request from a girl," I was about to shout at him for that comment but he didn't give me the chance. "Nice to see some girls are finally toughening up. Show me what you can do. Better not disappoint me."

I picked up a bass and played. I didn't choose any song I just played adding in scales and fancy bowing when appropriate. At first the song reflected my sadness and took on the affect of a rainy day, not the dance in the rain type more like the not allowed to go out and play type. The numb feeling took hold and my playing became icy and cold before I caught Sokka's beaming proud face. The song began to sound more like a bubbling spring in a beautiful forest. Finally I ended the song with a certain level of shyness for it was at this time that I noticed everybody in the room was watching me play the affect was kinda misty.

When the song was done Mr. Pakku was near tears while some of the other people in the room were all out sobbing. 'Was it that bad?' Then the room erupted in applause and I could hear Sokka claiming me as his sister.

My eyes wandered over to Zuko the only familiar part of this new world and saw him standing there with a look of challenge on his face. I gave a small nod and he put his sax to his lips and began to play. The room went completely silent as the music danced out of his sax it sounded determined like a small flame fighting to get bigger. He made his way over to me and the song immediately took on a slightly playful note like fireworks. Then his eyes left mine and wandered to the girl that resembled him. His music took on a proud note like a bonfire made at a victory feast.

To my surprise the girl picked up her flute and began to play while Zuko let his music die away. Her music was beautiful but in a scary type of way. The sound of her flute was like fire so hot it burned blue. It rose and became even more dangerous till she was shooting lighting from her flute.

Then the girl from the drums section started up cutting off lighting girl. Her music was blunt and challenging she was soon accompanied by the boy with the French-horn who sounded rather playful leaving a hole in between the two Before I knew what I was doing I had put my bow to the strings and tied them together with Sokka conducting us to keep us in time with each other.

At that moment I found where I would spend my place in this new life and Mr. Pakku broke out sobbing.

Sorry for the sappy ending I hope that Pakku being O.O.C makes up for it. I realize Sokka might seem a bit O.O.C too but he just lost his dad so I figured he'd be a bit emotional.

Anyways VOTE that means you need to click that review button.


	3. The Rest of the Day

Sorry for my last sucky chapter it didn't have a point besides introducing bending

Sorry for my last sucky chapter it didn't have a point besides introducing bending. Hopefully this chapter will be better. I don't own Avatar bla, bla, bla witty comment yada, yada. On with the show!!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The minute Mr. Pakku broke out sobbing everything froze. Most kids looked a bit scared to see Mr. Pakku like this others appeared to be choking from holding back their laughter. When he had calmed himself down he turned to me, "See me after class."

As if on cue the bell rang and students began to pack up their instruments. As I was putting my bass away I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Zuko with a foreboding look on his face, "Stay away from my sister."

"What?"

"She hates anybody who can play as well as her. You don't want to be on her bad side."

"Oh well um thanks for the warning Zuko."

"Your welcome, you might want to tell Sokka, she isn't beyond hurting the people you care about. Trust me." A shadow came over his face and I had the feeling he was talking from experience. Then he walked away and I in turn walked over to Mr. Pakku.

"Ah Katara," I always hated it when teachers opened up a conversation like they were surprised to see you. "You play beautifully, very powerfully."

"Thank you." Where was he going with this?

"How long have you played?"

"Since fourth grade sir. Why?" I hoped that didn't come out as suspicious as I thought it did.

"Just wondering, where did you move from?" I felt the numb feeling creeping in and immediately looked at my shoes.

"I would rather not talk about it." I made my voice as polite as possible. Other students were beginning to creep in now.

"Your Kana's granddaughter." His voice sounded soft and understanding, "Well don't worry I won't pry any deeper. Here I'll write you a pass."

My next class was math. I hate math its so _bleck_. It's not that I can't do it or anything I just hate it. When I walked in a man was sitting on the desk, I handed him the pass and looked around for someplace to sit. "Katara, welcome to my math class my name is Mr. Kui." Oh yeah, teachers like to introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet you." I turned my gaze back to the room.

"Why don't you tell the class about yourself?" I always hated that question even though I've only been asked it once before and that was at summer camp.

"Ok well I live with my Gran-gran and brother Sokka, um I like white and blue, I hate talking about myself… do I really have to do this?" I turned to Mr. Kui to see he had a small amused smile on his face.

"Ok then how about a game of twenty questions? Who has a question for miss Katara, yes Aang?" I saw the bald freshman from symphony and now took the time to notice his tattoos.

"Where you from?"

"Um I was born in Alaska." The drum player who was sitting next to Aang raised her hand and was called on.

"Is your brother that funky smelling conductor dude?"

"Yeah that's Sokka"

"Why don't you live with your parents?" I froze and turned to see Zuko's sister.

"Why do you want to know?" This came from the drummer. I liked her immediately.

"Will you join the soup kitchen?" I was surprised really and turned to see a soft faced girl with a little smile.

"Um, sure if it's ok with my Gran-gran." The questions continued on until we reached the twentieth. Pets? No. Relatives? Not really. Date? NO!

Finally Mr. Kui sat me down on the other side of Aang with the soup kitchen girl on my left.

I learned that the soup kitchen girl was Song and the drummer Toph. My next class was History with Mrs. Wu in which I also had Toph a girl named Ty Lee and an extremely cute if not creepy boy named Jet. After that came Ag/Biology taught by a teacher that the students had named the cabbage man. In this class I found Zuko who was the only one in class without a lab partner. Everybody stared when I sat next to him and I briefly wondered why. Then came lunch.

"Hey Katara! Katara come sit with us." Aang waved me over from his spot next to Toph. I was surprised to see my brother already over there with a girl I had in Bio. I also spotted Song and two other boys I didn't recognize. I went over there and set my food down. I was about to sit down when I noticed Zuko sitting all alone in the back of the cafeteria. Sokka must have caught my thought because he grabbed my arm and pulled me on to the bench.

"Don't bother Katara if he wants to sit alone let him." I rolled my eyes at Sokka.

"Yeah, besides he scares us," Aang added eyes wide.

"Oh please don't be such a big wuss. Go ahead and invite him over here, Katara" Toph argued when the other boys that I didn't recognize began to argue she added, "Besides who are you more afraid of him or me."

When no more protest came I got up and walked over to Zuko.

"Come sit with us."

"I don't need your charity," He said bluntly.

"It's not charity," I said a bit annoyed.

"Then why would you want me to sit with you?" I didn't know why he was so angry about this.

"Well for one I owe you for the ride and the warning and two call me crazy but I actually enjoy sitting with my friends even if they are easily pissed off," I crossed my arms and gave him the look. Sokka called it my mother look.

Zuko looked surprised, "You, you see me as a friend?"

Doesn't anyone ask normal questions anymore, "Um, yeah." That seemed to convince him because he stood up and followed me to the table and sat down at the edge. He didn't say anything for the rest of lunch but it was a start.

I learned that the girl from my Bio class was named Suki and the other two boys I didn't recognize were Haru and Teo. After lunch I had English with Mr. Zhao in which Haru and Teo invited me to sit with them. Then came P.E. taught by Mr. Boulder who absolutely loved Toph and welcomed anyone of her friends with open arms. Finally came my elective ballroom dancing I nearly broke out laughing when Zuko told me his Uncle had forced him to take it. Also in that class was Toph who had the same excuse as Zuko and Aang who had been forced into it by Toph on the grounds of _if I got to take it so do you. _As it turns out Zuko yet again was the only one without a partner though there was a pale goth who glared at me when I awkwardly stepped up to Zuko.

Me and Zuko avoided talking during the ride home.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Well there you go a set up for future Zutara and a full class schedule. Don't forget to vote.


	4. Of Motorcycles and Baldys

Ok now that we've set down the base time to have a bit of fun before all the drama and action starts

**Ok now that we've set down the base time to have a bit of fun before all the drama and action starts. By the way I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and I don't own Avatar or else Aang would have stayed bald or been a blonde also there would be no debate Zutara would have been a sure thing.**

So things fell into a rut, not a boring rut but more of a fun filled rut. Zuko and Toph ended up becoming really close like brother and sister. Of course since Aang and Toph were best friends if Toph liked Zuko Aang liked Zuko. Sokka and Suki soon started sparing together with Toph joining in once in a while to kick Sokka's ass as she put it. I had a feeling that Sokka confided everything in Suki this feeling only doubled when they started dating. Zuko and I began light arguments which always somehow ended up in me laughing while Zuko stopped scowling. I had a feeling that the gothic girl in ballroom dancing had a crush on Zuko. I later found out that she was a friend of Azula's aka princess of the school. Yep everything was great until Sokka ran into my room one morning yelling.

"Sokka, Sokka calm down." I really hoped he wasn't sick. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" His eyes were huge 'uh-oh'. "Katara there are a bunch of man eating Platypus bears right behind you!"

"Riiigghht." He was sick. "Come on Sokka let's lay you down where the Platypus Bears can't hurt you."

So I took him back to his room to find Gran-gran already there. It was then that I remembered that I wouldn't have to take care of him. Back in Afghanistan it was always left to me to make sure that Sokka didn't hurt himself while he was delirious. Nobody really knew what caused him to go crazy when he was sick but then again no doctor ever got close enough to find out.

I got dressed washed my face then headed outside to meet Zuko. I was early without Sokka so I had to knock on the door. Iroh answered it.

"Hello Miss Katara where is your brother?" I always thought Iroh and Zuko made an ironic pair.

"He's sick. Just me today," I told him smiling at the thought of future blackmail.

"Oh well I'll go tell my nephew." At that he left and two seconds later the garage opened. I walked over to greet Zuko and instead saw a giddy smiling boy that looked remarkably like Zuko.

Zuko's giddy twin came over to me and began to push me to the middle of the garage where a black and chrome motorcycle gleamed. "Katara meet my baby!"

"Uh have you seen Zuko he looks exactly like you but is always frowning and scowling, likes to call me witch," I asked uncertaintly to which he laughed and got on the bike. I reluctantly got on behind him pulling on the helmet he handed me. He revved the engine a couple times before speeding out of the garage me holding on to him as tight as possible. I swear to this day that he took a few extra turns. While we were pulled up to intersection some man in the car next to us shouted out at Zuko, "You lucky bastard the bike and a chick to match! Trade you places."

The light turned green and Zuko sped off before I could even deny what that man had just implied. When we finally pulled up to the school Aang and Toph were walking up. "Hey Katara! Hi Zuko," Aang said, was it me or did he sound a bit less excited to see Zuko.

"Wattup you two where's Sokka?" Toph asked.

"He's sick. Trust me you don't want to be near him when he's sick, well not without a video camera at least."

"Uh Katara?" Aang looked a bit weirded out.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Why's Zuko bouncing?" I looked at Zuko and sure enough he was bouncing on the balls of his feet a dangerous grin on his face.

"Yeah Katara," Toph added "what'd you do to him?"

"Pure adrenaline Baldy," Zuko answered ignoring Aang's protests to the new nickname.

"Why are you calling Aang Baldy?" Toph asked.

"Cuase he's bald," I answered slowly. In response Toph reached over and felt Aang's head.

"Um Toph, how did you not know this?" Zuko asked beginning to return to normal.

"Uh duh I'm blind."

"Really?!"

"You are?!"

"DUDES SHUT-UP!!" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I don't want anyone to know because they'll start thinkin I'm weak and try to help me with everything."

"Oh don't worry Toph," a silky voice said "I won't tell a soul." We all turned to see Azula looking as smug as ever.

Everybody knew by the time we got out of first period. This made math very interesting for _everybody_ tried to read Toph's paper for her. They finally backed off when Toph reminded them she had beat coach Boulder at wrestling. By the end of third period Toph had sent five kids to the Nurse's office.

--I am a Line (but I can become a muffin) --

I couldn't help but feel the stares I received all through-out the day truthfully I had been getting them since my first day of school but for some reason it bugged me now more than ever. 'Zuko will know why.'

"Hey Zuko what's the deal with this place, everybody stares at me when I walk by." I placed my books down on the desk and looked up at him.

"Well for one you are one of the best musicians in the school which gives you allot of power…." He opened his mouth to continue but I cut him off.

"Really, how so?"

"You probably haven't noticed but this school is very music oriented. If two students get into an argument they must play for the S.J. or Student Judges. Whoever plays better wins the argument." He paused to make sure I understood before answering my earlier question. "Two you're hanging out with the Gaang started by Aang it has a person from every group besides the populars. Third you hang out with me and that in it's self is odd."

"Why," I asked playfully "All powerful Zuko can't have any friends?"

In response he sat straighter and struck a strong pose before stating in his most pompous voice, "No especially not one as low as yourself."

Everybody continued to stare as I broke out laughing and Zuko smirked.

**Dude I just had to include a happy Zuko. By the way if anyone noticed my little Haru slip up then don't worry from this day forth It will be Kuzon and Teo instead of Haru and Teo. **


	5. Stupid Papaya

Ok so I know what I'm gonna do with all the pairings so you peoples can stop voting now but I would appreciate it if you would keep on reviewing please pweeeeeaaaassssseeeee

**BlackHawk Assault: thank you for cc I've kinda been waiting for that. I'll try to give the characters more personality.**

**Ok so I know what I'm gonna do with all the pairings so you peoples can stop voting now. In the end it will be Tokka Zutara and a crack pairing that I want to try but I would appreciate it if you would keep on reviewing please pweeeeeaaaassssseeeee. (Insert witty disclaimer here).**

This is the point in my life that made everything fall into place; of course I didn't know it at first. It all started maybe a week after the Blind Incident. I had invited Toph, Suki and Song over to my house for a sleepover. Suki had long since disappeared and Song being the ultimate goody-two-shoes had fallen asleep. That left me and Toph to discuss anything we wanted at about one-thirty in the morning.

"You like Aang don't you?" I asked as I applied purple dye to Song's hair.

"WHAT?! Uh no what made you think that?" She replied her cheeks turning a rather ripe shade of red as a large innocent grin spread across her face.

"It's called girl's intuition Toph," I replied in my best mother voice "It's quite useful for these kinds of things."

She paused before asking, "You don't like anybody yet do you?"

I thought about it "No why?"

"Because most of the dudes at our table have a crush on you, for some reason they come to me for advice." I hadn't been expecting that.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. It must be awkward."

"Actually it's funny as all hell."

"ALLEEE!!" Bet you weren't expecting that, I know we weren't.

We jumped up and ran out the door to see what was going on. There was Gran-gran staring at a very startled Sokka and Suki in horror. The reason for this horror was the fact that Sokka had Suki's make-up smeared all over his face and was currently holding her in his lap.

We broke out laughing as soon as what happened registered. When they all turned to glare at us we ran right back up the stairs laughing as we went.

--I wish I was a circle--

The next day I was exhausted. Song wasn't happy about the purple hair and Suki was to embarrassed to help me apologize. All in all life sucked in the shit I-have-a-huge-test-today kind of way. By some miracle I was able to make it through my classes till Ag/Bio in which I simply put my head on the desk and crashed.

--Zuko's Position--

Katara came in yawned and promptly fell asleep. Now what? I glanced up at the cabbage man who was to busy nuzzling his cabbages to notice. Katara muttered something in her sleep. I repeat, now what?

I looked down at Katara, was she actually awake? I poked her a few times.

"Stupid papaya. Stop poking me." 'Did she just call me a papaya?'

"Katara wake up." I gently shook her arm. "Katara."

'Ok Zuko, think. Your best friend just fell asleep in class and thinks you're a papaya.' Yes I considered Katara my best friend. We might argue a lot in the car but usually it's more playful than angry. 'I wonder why she became my friend in the first place. No wait focus, focus.'

"I will never tell you where Aang is." Why in the world would a papaya want to know where Aang is?

"Uh Katara," Ok people were beginning to stare. Not that I cared but this sucked enough already.

I shook her arm. Not smart, she swatted my nose. Did I mention she hits rather hard for a sleeping girl.

"Shit! Fucking sleeping Katara! I am not a fucking papaya!" I yelled in her ear earning stares from everybody but the cabbage man who was to busy kissing his prize cabbage to care about somebody denying being a papaya. She still didn't wake up. What was wrong with her.

Finally fed up I took a sharpie out of my back pack and began to write on her arm.

--Katara's Position--

I woke up when the bell rang to a rather grumpy Zuko. He looked me straight in the eye and said in a rather indignant tone "I am _not_ a Papaya!"

"Ok of course your not." I put my hand to his head, "How are you feeling?"

"ME?! You're the one that wouldn't wake up." He crossed his arms and we began to walk to lunch.

"Well sorry but I was tired and I don't think I missed much."

"Yes actually you did." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"What, did the cabbage man actually say something today?"

"Maybe."

"Oh what'd he say?" Zuko frowned at his shoes and muttered something "What was that."

"He was talking to his cabbage," Zuko replied in defeat.

I ignored the stares I got when I laughed. Well most of them. There was Mai who caught my attention then gestured towards a girls' bathroom. I excused myself and went to see what she wanted.

--Oh Boy Squirrels--

"Leave," she told all the girls who were currently putting on their make up, they scrambled immediately.

"Look I'm not interested in Zuko, you can have him," I said right off the back raising my hands in surrender.

"That's not why I dragged you in here," she replied in the most bored tone I had ever heard. It was kinda depressing. "I want to ask you a favor."

"Really what?" I asked thinking immediately of Zuko's warning on the first day of school.

She opened her mouth to reply when a silky voice called out. "Mai, Mai are you in here?"

"Quickly hide," Mai said shoving me into a stall. She still sounded bored but at the same time a bit urgent. She then went to the sink and began to wash her hands. The door opened and I heard two sets of feet walk in.

"Mai were you talking to anyone?"

"No why?"

"Oh, no reason, just curious," I peaked through the crack to see Azula with another girl dressed in a whole lot of pink behind her. Azula briefly looked around the bathroom as if searching for something. While her head was turned Mai gestured to the girl behind Azula by pointing to the floor than her face.

"Mai, can I please do your make up while we're in here?" The girl asked cheerfully. Azula looked disgusted and excused herself saying she had to meet someone. As soon as she was gone Mai turned to the stall I was hiding in.

"You can come out now she's gone," she said her voice just as bored as it had been before. I came out and heard the pink girl gasp.

"Mai she's one of Aang's friends. Azula would kill us if she knew we were talking to her." I could hear the fear in this girl's voice. Why would she be scared of her friend?

"Ty Lee, Azula would kill us if she knew a lot of things. I don't know about you but I want out." At this point I was thoroughly confused. This sounded like one heck of a story that apparently I was only getting the small details of. It must have showed on my face because Mai turned to me and began to explain. "Azula is like a tyrant. There are things that the two of us want to do that Azula would never let us get away with."

"What's she gonna do, gossip about you?" I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice. Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other before Ty Lee scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to me. They told me to be there after school.

"Nice sharpie!" Ty lee exclaimed cheerfully as Mai dragged her out, "Say hi to your brother for me, he's cute!!"

After shivering in disgust for a minute I looked in the mirror to see what Ty Lee meant by sharpie. My entire arm was covered in drawings and writing. It only took a second to realize what happened. "ZUKO!!"

**Yay things are happening and I put up my first cliffhanger. Go me Go me woot woot. Yeah I'm a bit hyper I had this huge brownie Sunday at Marie Callenders for desert. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! So like Review.**


	6. Jin

Yeah started school last week and my great uncle had a heart attack and is currently in critical condition so if I stop writing this for a long time I haven't quit I'm just trying to deal with everything

**My great uncle had a heart attack and died so if I stop writing this for a long time I haven't quit I'm just trying to deal with everything. And on a brighter note I LOVE HIGHSCHOOL (middle school sucked)…. (badly) Own Avatar, I wish.**

I followed the directions on the paper Ty Lee had given me and found myself in front of a hospital. 'A hospital. This is not a good sign.'

"Good you came," I jumped much to the amusement of Mai who had just come out of an alley, Ty Lee by her side. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok. What did you want to show me?" I responded curiously. Instead of answering my question they walked into the hospital not even stopping at the front desk to check in or anything. The lady there didn't seem to mind; in fact she smiled at them as we passed. They must have been regulars.

I followed them up two flights of stairs and down three hallways into a plain stark white hospital room. This room only had one occupant, a girl about Zuko's age with a dark almost spiky pony-tail and a plentiful body underneath her smock. She didn't smile or frown when we came in, she didn't wave or tell us to bug off. She didn't do anything but sleep. It didn't take a genius to realize she was in a coma.

"What happened to her?" I asked breaking a silence that needed to be broken. For a long time Mai and Ty Lee stared at me then Mai opened her mouth and went into story mode.

--Mai's Story--

It was a day like any other. Zuko had earned popularity at the end of last year and we were dating. I was confident in Zuko's loyalty I knew he would never betray us. Azula didn't.

She wanted to test his loyalty. So she did without hesitation or any thoughts of the hurt it might cause. It seemed like a harmless plan at first but then things got so messed up.

Azula walked up to me and after the usual greetings and a bit of small talk told me to do the unspeakable.

"Break up with Zuko."

I should have walked away I should have ran to Zuko to warn him something was up. But I didn't instead I asked Azula to explain herself. She told me a load of bull crap spouting things like, "It's for his own good" or "I just want to make sure he won't leave us." Like an idiot I drank up every word.

So I went along with it, like I said the plan was simple. I would start an argument then end it by breaking up with him. Zuko didn't make it so easy, he was so easy going and nice he held his temper in and did his best to make me happy. I hated myself for it but I used my last resort. I cheated. I let the word get around. I broke his heart.

This is where things went wrong. Azula was supposed to bring me around to my senses then I would beg and plead to have him back and from there I would mend his heart back together. But somebody beat us to it.

She was a girl named Jin and she was perfect. Part of the Choir, pretty, a great friend, smart she had Zuko back on his feet in no time and they started dating. Azula wasn't happy.

I was ready to quit I had broken the heart of the man I loved and watched him get together with the perfect girl. Azula decided she wanted revenge for a crime that wasn't committed so she got it. She was the one that did this to Jin then made it look like it was Zuko's fault.

It was so easy for her too. She waited until Zuko took Jin on a date then hired some thugs to jump them on their way back to the car. They were some of Zuko's old friends from Middle School, they were supposed to scare Jin away and make Zuko feel terrible but they went too far. I thought Azula would feel guilty but she was delighted with the results and paid the thugs extra.

It was clear to me that it was my entire fault the whole school knew it too. The only person who doesn't know the truth is Zuko. The only person that doesn't care is Ty Lee.

--End Story--

I couldn't help but notice Ty Lee and Mai interlacing their hands as I stood there shocked. Mai's voice filled with so much emotion when she told a story unlike her usual bored monotone drone. Zuko had never eve hinted at any of this, I knew something had happened but this was unbelievable.

"When did all this happen?" I asked the shock in my voice.

"Last year." Ty Lee answered before turning to Mai to try and comfort her. I could see the incredible guilt on Mai's face and realized how hard this must be for her. "Mai thinks that you can change things, she wants to make up for what she did. She wants Zuko to be happy again and Jin to wake up. She wants a revolution."

I was shocked, again. A revolution this was high school not the colonies! And what was I supposed to do rally the troops?!

"You are new and you've broken Azula's most important rule: don't talk to Zuko. There are people in this school who don't fit into Azula's mold. If you talk to them they will follow you. You've already taken the first step by making friends with Aang Nomad and Toph Bei Fong. We can point you in the right direction to find the other misfits." Mai stopped and looked at me. I realized how important this was to her. She wants, no was desperate for everything to be right again.

I managed to nod my head as I realized what I was promising to do. Life would never be the same.

-Ode to a line You are straight and narrow You never stray You can make an arrow-

When I got home I had the sudden urge to see Zuko. Not just Zuko, _happy _Zuko. I walked down the stair into the kitchen where Gran-gran was getting started on dinner. "Gran-gran can I go over and hang out with Zuko?"

"Of course dear." At that I walked out the door to Zuko's house. I rung the door bell and waited for it to open expecting to see Iroh. Then I heard a loud clutter some cussing and huge bang followed quickly by a cringe worthy "OW!"

Then Zuko was at the door looking a bit annoyed until he saw me, I couldn't help but notice the way he seemed to smile a tiny, tiny bit. "Hey Katara what are you doing here?"

I shrugged and said, "Just felt like hanging out."

"Oh ok well then come in I guess, unless you'd rather hang out here." I smiled and followed him inside. It wasn't what I was expecting; it was bright and cheerful and covered in teapots. The walls were a cheery red matching the happy orange furniture and supporting the shelves and pictures of teapots. The teapots ranging from Mrs. Pots from Beauty and the Beast to the most ornate fancy teapot I'd ever seen. I turned to Zuko with my best "WTF" face. He shrugged and answered "My Uncle likes tea."

"_Likes?_"

"OK he's obsessed with it." He gave me a sexy (gasp who said that) half smile while I laughed. He led me upstairs where his room was. I wasn't surprised this time to see black walls and a single mattress on the floor. I was a bit curious about the low table loaded with candles and homework or the twin swords crisscrossed on the wall but other than that it was pretty much what I expected. Zuko plopped down on his bed then asked "So what do you want to do?"

**Ok I'm going to stop it there cuz I want to dedicate the next chapter to Zutara time. Yes I'm sorry Zutarians I wasn't planning on actually writing some Maiko (or hinting at slash) it just kinda came out that way. I am going to make Katara and Mai friends cuz I just love Mai too much after Boiling Rock. So uh Review I guess.**


	7. The Weeping Willow

Sorry for not posting in so long to make it up to you lovely peoples I shall post this chapter as soon as I edit it

**Sorry for not posting in so long to make it up to you lovely peoples I shall post this chapter as soon as I edit it. This is mainly going to be Zutara friendship/romance so if you're here for some Kataang your lost and need to find another story before your attacked by a bunch of rabid zutarians.**

**Me to my friend Austin: Guess What?**

**Austin: What?**

**Me: I own ATLA!**

**Austin: REALLY?!**

**Me: No. :(**

I thought about it for a second. What was guaranteed too make him happy? The answer came to me immediately, his bike or baby as he calls it. But first I wanted to know what was up with the swords.

"Um could you tell me about the swords hanging on your wall?" I asked awkwardly. He glanced at the swords then shrugged.

"There's not much to tell, I've learned how to use them but other than that I'd have to show." He paused and seemed to be judging the space of his room. "I'd show you now but…" he trailed off and gestured around the room.

Perfect I now had a plan. "Well why don't we take your motorcycle out someplace and you can… show… me… there." I ended weakly because by the time I had finished my sentence Zuko had grabbed his swords and my hand and had dragged me out to the garage where his shiny motorcycle sat welcomingly.

Zuko handed me an extra helmet which I noticed was different from the last time. The last one had been plain black; this one was black as well but with water drops airbrushed onto the side. When I glanced at Zuko for an explanation he just looked away innocently.

I shrugged it off and got on behind Zuko who had already opened the garage door and started the motorcycle's engine. Then with a final minute of hesitation on my part and anticipation on Zuko's we sped off into the night. I clutched on to Zuko for dear life.

Zuko's PoV.

I love motorcycles.

Katara's PoV.

As we flew through the night I realized that I had absolutely no idea where we were going. It didn't matter, I decided, Zuko wouldn't put me in a dangerous situation. The motorcycle turned sharply causing me to tighten my grip on Zuko; I could almost swear he smiled under his helmet.

When we finally reached our destination Zuko had to hold my elbow to keep me steady. Once my knees stopped shaking he led me through the gates of what appeared to be a city park and off the cobblestone path that was laid out for joggers. We walked over the lawn and through all the trees in silence until we reached a weeping willow by the pond. Zuko paused and his lips tightened while a look of reflection came over his face. I stood and waited to see if he would say something or if he would go in. Finally with a look of determination he parted the vines of the willow and led me under its graceful shelter.

He then sat and stared ahead at the pond thoughtfully. I sat next to him unsure of what to do for a while. Finally fed up of sitting there uselessly I gently laid my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind so I kept it there and waited for him to speak. After a little more thoughtful silence he breathed in deeply and said in his soft husky voice "I haven't been here since my mother was driven out."

I frowned. What did he mean his mother was driven out? I felt his arm wrap around me as he laid down tugging me with him into a hug. I knew this type of hug having been captured in it before. It was the hug that begged for acceptance and told you somebody wanted to trust you. So I hugged back and laid my head on his chest giving the permission to pour his heart out to me and the guarantee that I wouldn't throw it back in his face. "My father was vying for more inheritance then my Uncle, which upset my grandfather. So he asked my father to try living without a family member. I don't know how that nullifies it but my father seemed to understand.

"My sister told me that my father was going to dump me on the streets while I slept and my mother overheard her. I told my self that Azula was just lying to get to me but the next day… when I woke up… my mother was gone."

Holy Freaking Crap how much shit had my friend been put through. Whatever god was messing with Zuko would have hell to pay for when I got to the spirit world. Zuko wasn't as good at story telling as Mai but I could feel the waves of emotion coming off of Zuko.

I didn't know what to say so I held him tighter and willed all the bad stuff to go away. It didn't work, I could tell from the way he buried his face in my hair that it still hurt even now probably years later.

After the silence had ran out Zuko got up and got his swords. I hadn't even noticed them. He then ran through a number of stances and moves. After a while of watching his graceful steps and swipes I found two sticks and asked him to show me a few moves. He smiled and nodded dropping his swords. He then walked up behind me and gently grabbed my hands so that my arms were matched up with his arms perfectly. He then began to whisper instructions into my ear in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Zuko's PoV.

I love swords.

Katara's PoV.

I was beginning to get uncomfortable mainly because I felt a little _too_ comfortable in his arms. So after much debating and blushing on how to get out of my best friend's arms I finally just yelled "Tag your it!" and ran off. What followed was a half hours worth of chasing each other around the tree.

This ended too due to that stupid unseen rock that moved into my way just to trip me. I went flying Zuko right behind me. It would have been a beautiful seen if the air hadn't been knocked out of me, sending me into a coughing fit. Zuko who had landed on top of me laughed joyfully earning which I hope was a death glare from me. We spent the rest of the night laying there staring at the stars through patches in the willow.

After we had rode back home Zuko parked his motorcycle in the garage and walked me to my door. Before I went inside Zuko grabbed my arm and whispered a soft "Thank you."

Unsure of how to answer otherwise I simply stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek before hurriedly walking inside. I was met with a full blown war between Sokka and Suki.

**Yay I finished typing this at 2:03 so I'm probably going to have my hands full with editing I might have Katara kiss his cheek and say something back but this is good for now. Good Night. ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzz.**

**Well this is as good as it'll get. I'm thinking about making the next chapter in Toph's PoV to develop her romance a bit. Tell me what you think.**


	8. The Universe Implodes

**Well then it's been a long time. I've been reading over my previous chapters and I've realized I hate my writing style but hey you crazy people are reading it so I guess you don't mind that much. Any ways I will own ATLA if I find a magical genie until then I can only dream *dramatic sigh*.**

**Toph's PoV.**

Have you ever walked into a room and thought you were in a different universe. Well I have. Let me tell you it's weird, one minute reality is how it should be the next you open a door and your favorite chick is arguing with her boyfriend who's your second favorite dude and your like woe what just happened. But anyways on with the show.

So like I mentioned I opened the door to the cafeteria and walked up to our table. Normal. I set my food on the table next to Aang and across from Zuko who was sitting next to his Girlfriend to be Katara. Normal. There was shouting coming from our table. Normal. This shouting was hostile. Semi-Normal. This shouting was coming from lovey dovey couple of the year Suki and Sokka. The universe just imploded.

"That's it Sokka we're through!!!" Wait what?

"Um Katara what just happened?" I asked. Katara looked at me with what I imagine was a blank face (Of course maybe she wasn't looking at me).

"Don't bother asking Katara, her brain has been fried by this breaking of the laws of physics." Zuko said before taking a bite of his jalapeño burrito. Mean while Suki had thrown some mash potatoes in Sokka's face and stormed off to sit with some girls from some club she was in. The Kysha club or something like that.

Then Sokka being the all so articulate person he is shouted something that sounded something like and I quote "GARRBBALUGA!!!!" With that eloquent parting phrase echoing behind him he got up and left in the opposite direction of Suki. This happened to lead him to a wall, so he changed directions and headed out the door.

Katara then snapped out of her shocked trance and ran after Sokka to comfort him. The rest of us sat there to wait for the after shock. "Woe," Aang said for all of us.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

It was after school when Sokka approached me. "You like Aang."

"What?! N-no of course not what gave you that idea?" What was up with this family? First Katara now Sokka. Stupid insightful pricks.

"It wasn't a question. Look I can help you get him to like you." Sokka paused to take a breath. "I just need you to go out with me."

TAANGERSDON'TKILLMETAANGERSDON'TKILLMETAANGERSDON'TKILL

Two weeks after Sokka asked me out we were officially dating. Officially being the key word. In truth it was all just an act. The plan was simple we hold hands flaunt the relationship Suki gets jealous. I spend more time with Sokka cancel on Aang a few times Aang gets jealous. We do this for two months have a "fight" break up and then Suki and Aang will undoubtedly take their chances when we become available. Simple. Nothing can go wrong. Oh crap I just messed it up by thinking that, now something is bound to happen.

Oh well I'm sure we can handle it. With that in mind I walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Sokka who was purposely separating me and Aang. Suki must have been watching because Sokka kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand. I heard Zuko fake a gag across the table while Katara swatted his arm (I think) and hissed at him she thought it was sweet. Is anyone else reminded of an old married couple.

"Toph, can I talk to you?" Aang asked suddenly. I gave a single nod before getting up (after kissing Sokka of course) and followed Aang back out of the cafeteria.

"What is it Twinkle Toes, I have a boyfriend to get back to." I crossed my arms and waited for him to speak up.

"Oh well I wanted to ask you for advice. You know …with… Katara," he trailed off and I could practically see him rubbing the back of his supposedly bald head. "It's just that she seems to be more interested in spending time with Zuko and … I want her to spend some time with me."

It stung, but not as much as usual. I frowned anyways. Didn't he get it, Katara and Zuko were best friends even if they argued a lot. I knew for a fact that those two best friends would eventually become more. Katara wasn't his to claim, she didn't know Aang as well as I did or as well as she knew Zuko. I was here ready and waiting, I knew him so well knew how strong he really was couldn't he just see that. Then I stopped he would eventually I just had to give him the right push.

"Aang they're best friends of course she wants to spend more time with him. On top of that they're next door neighbors as well as being dance and lab partners and Zuko is Katara's ride to school. If you ask me they're spending just enough time together."

Aang sighed and made a sound of agreement so we went back into the cafeteria. I sat down next to Sokka and smiled when he kissed me on the cheek again.

**Ok there we go now all I got to do is edit it. Personally I like writing from Toph's perspective more but this is a Zutara fic so I'm stuck in Katara's mind for now. Ah well night people or if your reading this in the morning Good Morning you fuckin morning idiot. Haha kidding don't kill me please.**


	9. Schemers and Dreamers

**Oh my God it's a miracle two updates in the same month wow! Anyways this is just a brief plot developer switching from Azula's, Ty Lee's and Aang's point of view. So I don't own Avatar I just obsess over it.**

_Azula's PoV._

I walked through my school like I owned the place because let's face it I practically do. I was the school president, head of half the clubs including the volleyball team and the first chair flutist as well as the best musician in the entire school.

Walking behind me were Mai and Ty Lee who were secretly dating. Absolutely disgusting. Well it wasn't official and they never flirted when they thought I was watching but I know everything that goes on in my school, how could I not when I'm even smarter than most of the teachers.

We finally reached the destination, the music room. I walked through the doors as modestly as I could nodding at the many people that waved hi to me. I really was being to kind to them by acknowledging their presence but my Father said to keep up appearances. Lot's of these kid's parents own independent businesses in the area and it was important to my Father's role as a CEO to do business with these company's. Of course there were a few exceptions.

Those exceptions sat across the room in a group laughing. There were the two new kids Sokka and Katara South who were the grandchildren of Kanna who owned a popular pottery and rug store. She has refused to sell to my Father on multiple occasions. Holding on to Sokka's arm was Toph Bei Fong. She was the heir to Flying Boar Industry's my Father's rival. Sitting next to her was Aang Monk the adoptive brat of Gyatso who not only was the CEO of Avatar Eco Solutions but also led several protests against my Father's company and even went so far as to suggest that my Father used harmful and illegal chemicals in the development of his products. Of course he did but the government didn't need to know that. Next to Aang was my worthless brother Zuko who had been rightfully disowned by my Father. He lived with my fat tea loving brother who had forsaken the family business to open up a tea shop (surprise) that believe it or not was actually successful. Bringing us back to Katara South.

Father wanted them dealt with so that was what I was going to do.

_Ty Lee's PoV. ___

Mr. Pakku started class with a jazz piece. I liked it because of its up beat tune in fact it took all my self control not to start dancing. I was known for my energy and constant smile so people probably wouldn't mind if I did dance in the middle of class but Azula would've.

Azula minded a lot of things I did. For example when I was offered a spot in Circus Olay Azula forbid it. Also Azula thought me and Mai were dating. We weren't I mean how could we when our homophobic friend never left us alone together. I couldn't even talk about my cousin when Azula was around because of what she might do to me.

My cousin was Aang. Well he was just adopted but still that little guy was just so cute! He fit right in with our family with his endless energy and constant smile. We usually hang out over the summer at my family's summer house and play tag. Mai is the only person outside of our family that actually knows about this we couldn't trust anyone else not to tell Azula.

I couldn't imagine what would happen if Azula found out. Even worse what would her father do to me and my family? People tended to disappear after upsetting Mr. Sozin.

_Aang's PoV._

I put away my French horn and rushed out of the classroom. I wanted to ask Katara out today and my only chance would be on our way to math class. That was my only chance to be alone with Katara.

I saw her braid turning a corner and started to feel a bit nervous. 'Ok Aang you can do this remember what Ty Lee and Toph told you about girls' I gulped in two deep breaths and rushed around the corner calling "Hey Katara wait up!!"

"Oh hey Aang," came Katara's sweet voice.

"What's up Aang?" came Zuko's not so sweet voice. 'Oh you got to be kidding me.' Of course Zuko would choose today of all days to start walking Katara to class. Really I know they're best friends but is it really necessary for them to spend every second of the day together?

"Aang tell Zuko that he's going to be late for class." Aang opened his mouth to agree with Katara but Zuko didn't give him the chance.

"I've already told you, I am inviting you to a party this Saturday. My uncle is inviting over Pakku and a bunch of other old people and I need some one to hang out with!!!" Zuko shouted back while waving his hands around in a very Sokka-ish manner making Katara giggle.

"You could have just talked to me at lunch you know," she replied smugly. I slapped my forehead I was planning on inviting her to go see a movie on Saturday. No matter, then I'll just change it to Friday.

"Well yeah I know but I promised Sokka that I'd help him pass out invitations for his party on Friday." Zuko answered completely squashing all of my plans. 'But wait this means I can sit with Toph and Katara at lunch!'

"Zuko I was recruited too as was Toph." Katara stated matter of factly. Great just great.

**Poor Aang I'm having too much fun torturing him. Tell me if I got the character's right, was Azula to arrogant? Next chapter I think I might pick it up from Sokka's point of view then switch back to Katara's in time for tango lessons in dance class or her father's funeral/memorial either one would have some potential. Ah well tchao. **


End file.
